The Picnic at Asgard
by IndigoXsoul
Summary: Near the end of her life, the Doctor takes River to a place she's wanted to go for a long time. Fluffy one-shot with a side of Angst - crossover with Thor if you squint.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Doctor Who. If I did, River wouldn't be stuck in a computer. She'd be out with the Doctor shooting his hats and helping him save the Universe.

**A/N: ****(feel free** to** skip my useless rambling) **Well, this is something I've been meaning to get around to for a very, very long time. I was considering it making it longer, but I do kind of like it the way it is. It's nice and angsty - just the way I like my River/Eleven fluff. _Anyway_, it was born out of my jar of daily writing prompts. It's basically the lovechild of me waking up at 4 AM on a Sunday and having nothing to do and not being able to sleep, and my own demented fangirl brain. I hope you guys enjoy it! :) Please don't forget to leave a review on your way out. Reviews are candy.

* * *

**The Picnic at Asgard**

_IndigoXsoul_**  
**

Asgard was beautiful. That was why the Doctor had decided to bring River there for her birthday. She'd never been to Asgard, and he knew she must go sometime. However, he did bring her with regret. He knew that Asgard was close to the day she died.

He brushed that thought aside as he flung open the TARDIS doors and beckoned for River to come. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" he asked her with a daft grin, taking her hand and giving her fingers a loving squeeze as River came to stand beside him, looking out the door with wonder in her eyes.

It wasn't every day he procured that look on his lovely Dr. Song's face.

She smiled and let out a small, airy sigh. "Asgard."

"Yes." He nodded. Then, as if remembering something, he ran to the console and lifted a picnic basket off of the frame. "Picnic at Asgard?" he asked with a hopeful, lifted eyebrow.

She laughed throatily and nodded. "That sounds wonderful."

He beamed and took her hand once more, pulling her out onto the grass that overlooked the city. River spread a blanket down on the ground and the Doctor set the picnic basket down. He hadn't brought wine. That would remind them too much of Amy and Rory and Silencio. Instead, he'd brought iced tea. He poured River a glass and handed it to her with a kiss on the temple and an adoring smile on his face. She took out the sandwiches, turkey for her, tuna for him, and they commenced to eat their small lunch as they watched the jubilant city.

Presently, with River tucked into his side and her head pillowed against her magnificent halo of curls on his shoulder, she looked up at him while she lazily sipped on her glass of tea. "What's the occasion?"

He spluttered for a few seconds. "River!" She had to know it was their _anniversary!_

She laughed again, the sound he loved, and shook her head. Her nose wrinkled in that adorable way. "Not _that_ occasion. I know it's our wedding anniversary. The… the occasion down in the city, it's quite decorated." She gestured toward the main streets below them.

"Ah." He smiled. "It's Thor's coronation day."

An eyebrow raised and she smiled. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Mm." She pulled away from him and sat up, having finished her sandwich. "You know, Doctor, the picnic has been lovely…but I think I'm going to go attend a coronation." She winked and began to stand.

The Doctor grabbed her hand and all but whined, "No! River!" he drew out her name in the way he knew she loved, like a prayer. "River, no. We can't just go and attend the coronation of _Thor Odinson_!"

"Why ever not?"

"Because!" he squawked, "It just… isn't done."

She pouted. "You're no fun." Taking his hand, she pleaded, her eyes bright, "Please? Just five minutes? If we don't this time we never will."

He suddenly felt a small twinge of pain as he watched her, so happy. It was probably true. With the amount of time she had left… if they didn't do this now, she might never get to. It wouldn't be long now until the Library. He wouldn't be there to hold her while she died. She'd be alone and heartbroken.

He looked up at her, her eyes glowing and that excited smile on her face, her hair splayed about in that wonderfully mad way, and he slowly rose to his feet. "Alright, five minutes – you impossible woman."

So, he followed her into the city and attended the coronation. Which, by the way, was quite rubbish because Thor didn't even get crowned. They never did find out the reason… and honestly, the Doctor didn't care to. River had been a little put-out about it, but Doctor more than made up for River's disappointment later that night.

When they lay there, nested together at just after midnight, River still grumbling about what a flop the coronation was and the Doctor nuzzling her neck, she finally rolled over and murmured, "Doctor-" she paused when he only continued his ministrations. "Doctor-" she giggled softly, "Doctor, stop." He looked up at her and pouted, and she rolled her eyes before returning to her original question. "You've been visiting me more often lately - and seriously, I think you keep trying to top yourself. Is there something I should know?" she raised an eyebrow with a small smile.

The Doctor swallowed as he looked at her, then let his eyes travel down away from her to trace the twisted sheets as his fingers drew Gallifreyan on her arm.

"_You may ask what the point of their being happy is if they're just going to be sad later. The answer is, of course, - because they're going to be sad later." _

"-Doctor?"

River's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked up at her, a melancholy, old smile crossing his face.

He finally answered, "because I like it when you're happy."


End file.
